Believe ((Sequel to Broken Hearts))
by Katherine997
Summary: Rose May Mills was now kidnapped to Neverland, and she has to survive alone while her family is coming to save her.
1. Ch 1 - Welcome To Neverland

**Third Person's POV**  
Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold and Regina hold tight to the ropes on the Jolly Roger with Hook at the helm as the ship crosses through the portal. They finally land on the waters and looked around in confusion. "Is that it?!" Emma asked. "Aye," Hook conformed.

" _Neverland_."

 **Rose's POV**  
I landed on a shore after falling through the portal. I glanced up and got up to run but Greg stopped me by grabbing me by the jacket, "No, uh-uh uh-uh uh. Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go." Then he let me go as Tamara stand beside him and sighed with a smile, "We made it. Mission accomplished."

"Are you sure about that? 'Cuz my mom is coming to get me," I said. "Both of them." Greg walked up to me, "You might wanna take a look around, kid." He stood beside me and pointed around, "Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke." He walked back to Tamara.

"It doesn't matter! My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again," I snapped. Suddenly, we heard a weird howling noise from the distant and looked around. "Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest," Tamara explained. "This is Neverland."

"Neverland?" I asked in disbelief. "You're here to destroy Neverland?"

"It's the mother lode of magic," Tamara replied and looked at Greg, "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office." He pulled a communicator out of the backpack, "Here you go, T."

"An office in the jungle? Huh. Who works there?" I asked, smirking. Greg got up and walked towards me, "Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us."

"Oh do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?" I asked. "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause," He said, looking straight into my eyes. "Greg?" Tamara started, making him look back at her, "Yeah?"

She took a few steps towards us, holding out the communicator to him, "I'm not getting a status light on this thing." He took it and examined it, "Did you check the batteries?" He asked before he opened the battery compartment, reveling sand slipping out.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara asked. "Gee, it's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions," I mocked, glaring at Greg as I raised an eyebrow. "Let's go," He told Tamara before looking at me, "Walk!"

 **Third Person's POV**  
On the Jolly Roger, Hook, manning the helm, slowing the ship as Regina noticed. She walked towards him, "Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my daughter's life is in danger!"

"Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen," Hook said. "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and.. then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony..."

"What irony?" She asked. "Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for," He explained.

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me," She said. "He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?" Hook slightly shrugged, "I hope not." He looked at her, "Or we've wasted our lives."

Emma stood along the ships railing, gazing out at the sea as Mary Margaret and David approached her. "Hey," Mary Margaret spoke softly but Emma didn't talked our looked at them. Mary Margaret glanced at David before back at Emma, "What happened to Neal, and Rose, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't," Emma spoke before looking at her parents, "I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experience is different, that's all I can go on."

"And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom -" Emma cut Mary Margaret off, "I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Rose back. I should never have broken the curse. I should've just taken Rose and -"

"You're right," Mary Margaret agreed, cutting her off. "Th-Then you'd be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day."

"And that's why we're here now," David said. "We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you won't. We are gonna get our family back."

"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!?" Emma asked, raising her voice slightly. Mary Margaret looked at her slightly shocked and opened her mouth to say something but David spoke first, "It's who we are."

"Why? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have... they've... we'll, they've sucked!" Emma said. "No," David disagreed, shaking his head slightly. "No, we found you."

"And lost Rose! And Neal, and countless other people!" Emma listed. "Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won't," Mary Margaret said and David placed his hand on her shoulder before she spoke again, "We'll find Rose."

"No, you won't," Mr. Gold spoke behind them and everyone looked to see Mr. Gold standing at the helm garbed in his old Rumplestiltskin outfit. "Oh, that's a great use of our time - a wardrobe change!" Hook comment.

"I'm gonna get Rose," Mr. Gold said. "We agreed to do this together," Regina said. "Actually, we made no such agreement," He told her. "Why are you doing this?" Emma asked.

"Because I wanna succeed," He replied. "What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" She asked. "Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself," He said.

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe," She said. "Only what was shown to you," He said. "When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Ms. Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that ... bail bonds-person, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Emma said. "Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is," He said. "Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't." With that, he spin his cane, which fall to the deck. In the next second, Mr. Gold was gone from the ship and only his cane remains.

 **Rose's POV**  
After a little while of walking, we got to a clearing in the jungle and Greg started a fire. "We making S'mores?" I joked. "No," Greg replied, glaring at me and then wiped off the dirt from his palms. "Building a signal."

I looked around, suddenly feeling something bad was happing, not noticing Tamara was watching me. "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know that we're here," Greg said to Tamara.

"And what if that's not enough?" She asked, looking at him. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident."

"Don't let the kid get in your head," Greg said. Suddenly, there were rustling leaves behind him. Greg turned his head and the three of us saw a group of teenagers coming from the trees and surround us. "Who are you?" He asked them.

"We're the Home Office. Welcome to Neverland," One of the boys said. "The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara asked.

"They're not teenagers. They're the Lost Boys," I replied. "Look at that," The same boy said, smirking slightly. "Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" I asked, frowning.

"Who said we wanna destroy magic?" He asked. "That was our mission," Greg pointed out, stepping one step forwards to the boy.

"So you were told. Yes. Now the girl. Hand her over," The boy said. Tamara stepped in front of me as she looked at him, "Not unless you tell us the plan - for magic, for getting home."

The boy smiled as he looked down before he looked at Greg, "You're not getting home," He said. "Then you're not getting the girl," Greg said.

The boy chuckled before speaking, "Of course we are." Just then, a roar was heard from above and then a shadow came flying from the sky. "Aah!" Greg yelled in pain as the shadow rip his shadow out and he collapsed to the ground, dead. The shadow took Greg's shadow away into the sky.

Tamara turned to me, "Run!" And I ran away. "Get the girl," I heard the same boy said. I ran through the forest with the lost boys on my trail. It was hard to run with my hands still tied up.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell to the ground but then, someone grabbed me by my coat. "Come on," A boy said as he pulled me up and into hiding.

"Where did she go?!"

"This way!"

Once the lost boys ran past us, I sighed in relief and the boy pulled the hood down from his head. "Thanks," I said. "Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island. We must be careful," He explained.

"Are you a Lost Boy?" I asked. "I was," He replied as he removed the zip tie on my hands with a rock. "But I escaped. And now they're after me, too."

"How? What happened?" I asked. "No time for questions. We must keep moving," He said before he helped me back to my feet. He grabbed my hand and we ran off.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys!_** _  
_

 ** _Welcome to season 3!  
Yessss!  
Hope you guys will enjoy this book just as the first one :)_**

 ** _Katherine_**


	2. Ch 2 - Peter Pan

**Rose's POV**  
"I think we lost them," The boy said as we stopped running. I sighed, breathing heavily. "Okay, great. Can we rest now?" I asked and he nodded. "Thank you," I mumbled as I sat down on a rock. "You're new," He stated. "Did the shadow take you, too?"

"No, I was kidnapped by some people that work for Pan," I said. "I'm sorry," He said. "If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he will get you." I frowned, "Why does Pan want you?"

He pulled out a vile, "Pixie Dust," He replied. "I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away and go home." Then he sighed quietly, "But it doesn't work. It's useless."

"Don't worry. My family is coming to rescue me, and you could come with us," I said. "You really think you're the first child to believe their family's actually coming for them?" He asked.

"My family's different," I explained with a small smile, thinking about Regina, Mom, Grandma and Grandpa. "We always find each other."

"You better hope they don't, or else Pan will rip their shadow's into oblivion," He said as I got up. I shook my head, "It's gonna be okay. I promise," I said, staring at him. "Don't loose hope. All we need is time. Is there place we can hide from the Lost Boys."

He looked around, thinking for a moment before he looked back at me, "There's a place they can't track us. The Echo Caves. But it's far," He replied. Suddenly, we could hear noises and looked around before back at each other. "Then, what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Lead the way." With that we started running again.

The lost boys were hot on our trail and I could even see them, "They're close. I can see them," I said. "We're almost to the caves. Come on. Follow me," The boy said. Suddenly, an arrow was fired at the tree right next to us and we took a step back.

"They cut us off. They know about the caves," I said before turning to my side and pointing to the other way, "So we have to go this way." The boy grabbed my hand, pulling me with him to the direction.

We were running through the woods and suddenly stopped on the edge of a cliff. "Watch out!" I said, stepping the boy. "They're over here!" I heard one of the last boys calling.

"What do we do? Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?" I asked the boy. He shook his head, "No. We're done for. I'll give them the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live."

"You want to give up?" I asked. "We don't have a choice. They got us. This is the end," He said. "No, it's our way out," I said. "Give me this." He gave me the pixie dust with a frown, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a running start," I replied as I dragged him with me a few steps back. "For what?" He asked. "Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying," I said. "Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work," He said.

"That's because you have to believe," I said. "I definitely do not believe," He said. "That's okay," I said before I opened the pixie dust bottle. "Because I do." I grabbed the boy's hand, with a running start, used it to fly myself and the boy off the cliff.

We flew across the forest and then the boy pointed to a clearing spot so we landed. The boy got up and hold his hand to me so I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks," I said with a smile. "See? If you believe, anything is possible."

"You couldn't be more right, Rose," He agreed and I frowned, taking a step back, "Wait, how ... How'd you know my name? I never told you."

"Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve," He said, giving a small smirk. "You lied to me. You are a Lost Boy. You work for Pan," I said. "Not exactly, love," He said and took a step towards me. "I am Peter Pan."

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it. Why?" I asked. "Because I needed their help. And it's so much easier to get people to hate something then to believe," He replied.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. Pan looked around, "For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries."

"What?" I asked. He looked at me, "The heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust, sweet Rose, and jumped off that cliff."

He knocked on a tree and looked back at me, "You proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now, love? You, and it, are mine." He pulled out a knife and hold it up on the air, "Come on, boys!" Suddenly, the Lost Boys came out, surrounding me.

" _Let's play!_ "


	3. Ch 3 - A Savior?

" _Cuckoo!_ "

I opened my eyes to see that I had fall a sleep under the main tree, laying on my jacket. I sat up and saw Pan walking up to me, "Wake up. Catch," He said before he threw an apple at me and I caught it. I glanced down at it before I looked at him, "I don't like apples."

"Who doesn't like apples?" He asked. "It's a family thing," I said. He smiled, "Don't worry, love." He crouched down to the same eye level as me, "They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." He hold up a cross bow and I frowned, "I call it target practice."

He got up and turned around, "Come on." I rolled my eyes, sighing before getting up. I put on my jacket and followed him to the lost boys. Pan dipped the arrow in a bottle and I frowned, "What's that?" I asked.

"Dreamshade," He replied. "A nasty poison. I've heard a story about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow." He placed the arrow into the crossbow, "Let's find out if this is possible."

"But if you're shooting the apple what's the poison for?" I asked. "A motivation not to miss," He replied, "Felix. Get over here."

I raised an eyebrow as Felix walked up to us. "Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" I asked Pan. He smirked, "Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting," He said and handed me the crossbow.

"I don't wanna shoot," I said. "Shoot. Shoot. Shoot," The lost boys chanted. I glanced around before at Pan. "You won't hit him," He said, "Trust yourself. Go on. It's exhilarating." Felix placed an apple on his head as he walked backwards to stand under a tree.

"Shoot. Shoot. Shoot."

I took a step forwards before aiming at the apple but then changed the target and shot the arrow at Pan. He catch the arrow in midair and the Lost boys cheered. Pan smirked while I stared in shock. "Told you it was exhilarating," He said as he walked up to me. He took the crossbow from me, "Come on, I have something to show you."

Pan lead me around the camp as we watched a group of Lost Boys, "Look at the fun they are having." He looked at me, "The thing with this place, Rose, is that no one tells you 'No'. You can do as you want."

"Do they never hurt themselves?" I asked. "All the time," He answered. "Sometime I had four boys with missing fingers." I gave him a look and he shrugged, "Cost of the game. They don't mind."

I sighed and looked away as I shook my head, "I don't belong here." He chuckled, "Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Rose. Long before you were even born."

"I don't believe that," I said. "You should. This place runs on imagination," He said. "On believe. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, love, need to save it."

"In my world, you mean?" I asked with a frown. "In every world. You need to bring it back," Pen said. "That's your destiny. To return the magic. To be the Savior."

"My Mom Emma, is the Savior," I told him. "Not me."

"She broke some curse, yeah," He said and I looked at him questioningly. _How did he knew that?_ He smirked as if he read my mind, "Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the Savior? What if having you was. Think about it. You both descend from the greatest of light and of dark." I looked away as he continued, "Believing that's a coincidence that the sprout of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it."

"So you're thinking I'm supposed to save magic?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, yet I didn't believe in that.

"I'm not thinking," He said. "I believe. Remember, I've said I've something to show you." He handed me a scroll, "Here."

"What's that?" I asked. "I had this for a very long time," He said. "Long before you were even thought about. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

I took the scroll and dropped it to the ground without looking at it. I raised an eyebrow at Pan, "Sorry, but I don't believe you." He smirked a little, "You remind me of your father." I looked at him with a frown before looking down at the scroll.

... ...

Night slowly approached, I had the scroll Pan gave me in my hand as I sat under the main tree. I sighed and rolled it open. To my shock, the scroll illustrated a detailed draft of myself. I shook my head as I looked up when I heard a disturbing sound in the distance.

 _Mom, Regina, where are you guys?_


End file.
